Second Chances
by Tricia-Bean-Marie23
Summary: What if Jasper and Bella were givin' second chances when something bad happens to them. AH...Jasper is Bella's older brother and they live with their mom, Renee...first twilight story, please r&r... on hold for now!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hearing his alarm clock go off Jasper gets up and shuts it off, then heads across the hall to his little sisters room to wake her up for  
school. Walking up to his sisters room he slowly opens the door and quietly walks over to her bed. Jasper sits on his sisters bed and  
gently rubs her back while saying,

"Bell's, hun it's time to get up."

Rolling over on her side, Bella slowly opens her eyes and faces her older brother and says quietly, "I don't want too, can't I stay home  
from school?"

"No, I'm afraid not squirt. When your done gettin ready meet me in the kitchen and I'll get you something to eat alright?" Jasper said as  
he stood up to go get himself ready for school.

"Okay, Jazz," Bella says before getting ready.

After getting ready for school both Jasper and Bella were downstairs in the kitchen eating breakfast. Before he could forget Jasper says  
to his sister, "Squirt don't forget to take your medicine after breakfast ok?"

"Do I have to? I don't like it," Bella told her brother

"I know you don't but you have to Bella so that way you won't end up having an attack from something ok?" Jasper said as he put her  
medicine beside her so she could take it after breakfast.

"Okay," Bella said as she went to finish her breakfast.

A few mins later their mom comes walking in the front door. Jasper then turned to his sister and said,

"Bell's why don't you go upstairs and get your backpack and your coat ok?"

"But Jasper I'm not done yet," Bella says to her older brother.

"Bella just do as I say, go get your things then we are leaving," Jasper told his 7 year old sister.

"Fine!" Bella said as she got up from her seat as she turns around she saw her mom and said, "Morning mommy!"

Seeing her daughter, Renee bends down and picked her daughter up and says, "Morning baby."

"Mommy, where were you last night?" Bella asks her mom innocently.

"Well baby, mommy was at work until this morning, I was very busy that's why I didn't come home last night." Renee answered her daughter.

Walking up to them, Jasper takes his sister from his mom and placed Bella on the ground and told her to go get her things so they wouldn't  
be late to school. After his sister went up stairs Jasper faced his mom and asks, "You really weren't at work last night were you?"

Facing her oldest son, Renee answers, "Yes I was Jasper. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go to bed it's been a long night. Just so you  
know I might have to go in again tonight."

"Yeah okay whatever mom." Jasper said then walked upstairs to get his sister.

Knocking on his sisters door Jasper asks her, "Are you ready squirt?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." Bella answered as she opened her door.

"Okay let's get to school." Jasper said as he and his sister made it downstairs and out the front door.

15 mins later Jasper and Bella arrived infront of the intermediate building. Walking his little sister up to the doors Jasper said,  
"Alright squirt here you are."

Facing her older brother Bella says, "Jazz, can we go home? I don't want to be here I'll get made fun of like always."

"Bella no we can't I've told you before you need your education so when you get older you can get a really good job." Jasper tried  
explaining to his 7 year old sister. Then he continued, "If they start to make fun of you again just ignore them and go somewhere else  
alright?"

"Okay Jazzy," Bella answered him.

"I'll be right here when you get out of school ok?" Jasper told her.

"Okay, bye Jazzy," Bella said as she headed inside after giving her brother one last hug before going inside.

Watching his sister walk inside Jasper than started walking to the middle school where he met up with his best buddy Emmett.

Jpov

Watching my sister walk through the buildings, I head over to the middle school to meet up with my best friend Emmett McCarty. Before I  
walked into the school I heard my name being called and turned around to see Emmett runnin towards me.

"Hey Jasper," Emmett said as he aproached me.

"Hey Em what's up?" I asked him as we walked into the school.

"Oh you know the usual, you comin over after school today?" Emmett asked as we walked into our first period class which is math.

The rest of the school day went by in a blur meeting Emmett at his locker I asked, "So I'm comin over right?"

Watching him shut his locker Emmett faced me and replied, "Of course and your bringing the munchkin to right?"

"Yea I actually have to go get her when she gets out of school. You can come with I'm sure she would love to see you again." I told him  
picturing my babysisters face light up when she sees Emmett.

"Well yeah of course I'll come with you, we can just hang out here it shouldn't be much longer till the kids get out anyway." Emmett said as  
we went outside to wait for my sister to get out of school.

Fifteen to twenty mins later, the elementary doors were opened allowing the kids to go to their parents or the buses.  
Watching all the kids run to their parents I finally see my baby sister walking out slowly. Walking up to her she finally sees me and  
she starts running up to me. I pick her up and ask her,

"Hey Bells, what's wrong?"

"Well nothing really, Jessica and Lauren weren't at school today, I guess they were sick or something and I don't have any homework  
either." Bella answered me as we started towards Emmetts house.

"Thats good," i told her as i adjusted my sister on my side.

When Bella saw Emmett walkin beside me Bella says excitedly, "Hi Emmett!"

"Hey squirt, how was school?" Emmett said ruffling up her hair lil bit.

"HEY!" Bella exclaimed as she went to fix her hair the way it was. Half way towards Emmetts house Bella turns to me and says, "Jasper!"

"Yeah Bells?" I ask her.

"I forgot my inhaler at school, mommy's going to be mad." Bella answered as she tried to hold back her tears.

"Bella don't worry about it, you can get it back tomorrow. Don't worry bout mommy I'll talk to her about later alright?" I tried reassuring  
her.

"But, mommy said I'm not allowed to leave it anywhere and that it costs alot of money and she said I'd get in trouble for leaving it  
somewhere again. I don't want mommy to be mad at me." my sister said as she burried her face in my neck.

Rubbing my sisters back, I replied, "Bells' it's goin to be ok, I promise mommy won't get mad. Besides we have an extra inhaler in the  
medicine cabinet, remember?"

"We do?" Bella asked me as she looked at me with tears running down her face.

"Yes we do squirt, so don't worry bout mommy, I'll handle mommy alright?" I asked her as I wiped her tears away.

"Alright Jasper, I love you Jazzy," Bella asnwered as she wrapped her hands around my neck a hug the best she could.

"I love you to squirt," I said giving my baby sister a hug back.

TBC....

a/n: hope you like it so far, i have another chp typed up and ready to go...please tell me what you think...and im lookin' for a beta...=D im also looking for ideas for a title for the story...if you have any please let me know, and i'll try and update the next chapter soon! Anyways please review their greatly appreciated, thanks for reading,

Hawaiingrl08


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Well, here's the second part of the chapter, hope it's okay, if there's any mistakes, i'm sorry, don't have a beta, soo all mistakes are mine, and currently needing a beta...=D if you would like to be...please pm, and let me know, thanks, and hope ya like the chapter...=D

Hawaiingrl08

Chptr 2

Realizing they weren't goin home, Bella asks, "Where are we going Jazz?" Answering his sister's question Jasper says, "Well squirt we're goin' over to Emmett's house."

"Really?" Bella asks getting a lil bit excited.

"Yup, we sure are," Jasper answered.

"Cool!" Bella said then turned to face Emmett and said, "Guess what Emmett!"

Laughing a lil bit Emmett says, "What?"

"We're coming over! Isn't that really cool?" Bella answered him, getting excited about going over to Emmett's house.

"That is soo cool Bells'," Emmett said as he laughed with the seven year old.

"Jazzy?" Bella said calling her brothers name.

"Yeah Bells'?" Jasper answered her as he looked at his sister.

"Does mommy know where we're going?" Bella asked innocently.

"Yeah, she does," Jasper answered her as he put her down then faced Emmett and quietly says, "Like she would care anyways."

"Okay good 'cause I don't want mommy to get mad," Bella said taking her older brothers hand in her small one.

"She won't get mad," Jasper told his sister then Looked at Emmett and said, "Doubt she would even care."

"Yeah, prob," Emmett said, then looked at the seven year old and looked back at Jasper, "Well you know the squirts allowed to come over you know that, especially if you need someone to watch her for you."

"Yeah I know, thanks man. Besides she looks up to you if you haven't noticed that yet." Jasper replied.

"Yeah I noticed, hey have you heard bout the new kids?" Emmett asked changing the subject.

Watching his baby sister walk ahead of them Jasper asks, "What new kids?"

"Yeah, I guess there's three of 'em two girls and a boy, one is our age, the other one is a few years older than Bella and the youngest is Bells' age." Emmett answered.

Hearing her name Bella stops and turns around and asks, "What about me?"

"Nothin' squirt, just talkin bout the new kids." Jasper answered his sister.

"Oh okay." Bella replied as she turned back around.

A few minutes later Bella turns around and looks up at her older brother and says, "Jazzy I hafta use the bathroom."

Looking down at his younger sister Jasper replied, "We're almost to Emmett's can you wait another five minutes?"

"Yeah I think so," Bella answered her brother taking his hand into her small one again.

Slowing down some, Bella asks, "Jazzy can you give me a piggy back ride? My feet hurt."

Stopping and bending down so Bella could get on Jasper's back, while answering, "Sure squirt hop on."

"Thanks Jazzy," Bella said as she hopped on her brothers back.

"No prob Bells'," Jasper replied as he stood back up with his sister on his back.

Looking over at Bella Emmett said, "You know short stuff, you are spoiled by your brother."

"No I'm not," Bella replied blushing.

Laughing a bit, Jasper replied, "I agree with Emmett kid, you are a lil' spoiled."

A few mins later all three kids walked up to Emmett's house, while riding on her brothers back, Bella looks over and sees her mom with  
someone over at their house. She then asks Jasper, "Jazzy, whose that over at our house with mommy?"

Answering his sister, Jasper replied confused, while lookin' at his watch to see what time it was, "What do you mean? Mommy isn't home yet."

"Yeah she is, she's by the car with someone." Bella told him while pointing in the direction of their house where their mom is standing by the car with a guy.

Finally noticing their mom, Jasper sets Bella down and says, "Im not sure, Emmett can you take her inside while I go and see what's going on?"

"Yeah sure," Emmett says then taking Bella's hand he says, "Come on shorty let's go inside."

Not wanting to go with Emmett, Bella takes her hand away from Emmetts and says, "No I want to go with Jazzy."

"No Bella you go inside with Emmett I'll be there shortly," Jasper said before running over to his house to talk to their mom.

Watching Jasper run a few feet ahead, Bella starts running after Jasper with tears running down her face, and said, "Wait Jasper!"

Catching up to Bella Emmett picks her up and says, "Come on Bells' let's go inside."

"N-not w-without J-Jazzy," Bella replied with tears running down her face.

Adjusting Bella on his side, Emmett said, "He'll be right back, promise."

Wiping her eyes dry with the back of her hand Bella asks, "P-Promise?"

Walking inside his house, Emmett answered, "Promise shorty."

Putting Bella down, Emmett asks, "Still gotta use the bathroom short stuff?"

"Yes," Bella answered as she took her shoes off.

Taking Bella's hand, Emmett says, "Come on, I'll take you."

~Meanwhile~

Running up to his mom, Jasper says, "Mom what are you doin here? Better yet who is this guy?"

Surprised to see her oldest, Renee asked without answering, "Jasper what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?"

Getting aggitated with his mom Jasper replied, "Mom I live here remember, besides schools out I just picked up Bella, now if you would answer my question who the heck is this guy?"

"Him?" Renee asked then answered, "This is Phil Dwyer, we're dating now."

TBC...

a/n: Well there's the second part of the story....i'm currently writing the next chptr, so hopefully i'll get it up and runnin' in a few days, so in the mean time, PLEASE leave a review (good or bad, perferably good reviews lol..=D) anyways, please leave a review, thanks again for readin'...

Hawaiingrl08


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: I know its like REALLY REALLY short, i was hoping to make it long, but it took forever to come up with somethin, just got back from a REALLY long road trip with 3 of my besties, soo im exhausted, and well i tried posting this up before i left, but that never happened, so here's the 3rd chapter, and again sorry it took a while to update, and sorry its really short, hope ya like it, also all mistakes are mine, still lookin' for a beta...

thanks

Hawaiingrl08

Chptr 3

JPOV

Getting irritated with my mom I asked, "Why'd you bring him here? You barely even know him! Who knows what he could do! I don't want him  
around here especially around Bella."

"Jasper! Apologize," My mom told me. There's no way I'm gonna apologize, especially to what's his name.

"Whatever I'm out," I told her as I walked back towards emmett's house.

As I walked away towards Emmett's I heard my mom calling my name, too mad to talk to her I just kept walking. Once I got inside I saw my little sister running up to me while saying,

"Jazzy!"

"Hey squirt," I said picking my sister up then asking, "Wheres Emmett?"

"He's in the kitchen getting me a drink." My sister told me.

While putting my sister back on the ground I told her, "Qhy don't you go back to whatever you were doing while I go talk Emmett alright?"

"Okay Jazz," My sister replied before heading towards the living room. Walking into the kitchen getting my sister something to drink, walking up to him I said, "Hey Em'."

Turning around Emmett replies, "Hey Jazz, how'd it go?"

Following Emmett out the kitchen I reply, "That guy that was over at our house and pretty darn sure he still is, my mom is supposively dating now since last night. I don't trust him, especially If he's goin to be around Bella."

"If you want you and Bells' can stay the night or something that way you don't have to be around him and you'll be keeping your sister safe too." Emmett suggested to me as we walked into the living room where my baby sister was at.

Turning around in her spot on the floor my sister saw me and came up to me. I picked her up and sat her on my lap and asked, "Hey Bells', how would you like to stay the night here tonight?"

"Yeah! Can we?" My sister asked with a big smile one her face.

Smiling at my baby sister, I replied, "Well first we have to see if it's ok with Emmett's mom and dad."

"Oh," My sister said then turned to face Emmett and said, "Emmy, can you ask your mommy and daddy if we can stay the night?"

Getting up and and placing Bella back on the couch I hear my sister asking, "Jazzy where are you going?"

"I'll be right back squirt I'm just going to the bathroom," I told my sister.

"Promise?" My sister asked me with a sad look on her face.

"Promise, I'm just goin to the bathroom," I reassured my sister.

(no ones POV)

Picking Bella up and setting her on his lap, Emmett asks, "Whats wrong Bells'?"

"I d-don't want J-Jazzy to l-l-leave me Emmy," Bella answered with tears running down her face.

Wiping the tears away Emmett replies, "Awww, Bells', Jazz won't leave you, who told you that?"

Leaning into Emmett, Bella quietly says, "Some kids in my class s-said th-that Jasper will get tired of picking me up after school everyday and th-that he'll stop picking me up."

While holding Bella close to him, Emmett responds back, "Bell's your brother isn't going to stop picking you up, he loves you too much. Don't believe what those other kids are telling you, they aren't worth it. Just always know, that your brother will never stop picking you up, and when he can't I'll be picking you up for him. Next time they say something like that just ignore them, alright?"

"O-okay, I will," Bella said as she wiped the tears from her eyes, and just leaned on Emmett until her brother got back.

TBC...

A/n: okay, sorry its short, hope its all okay, hopefully there isn't any mistakes, still need a beta...and if any of you guys have any ideas for the next chapter or so, let me know they are GREATLY appreciated, also for those of you who have reviewed the last couple chptrs thanks for reviewing and hopefully you guys are still reading this, and hopefully you'll stick with, anyways, thanks for reading, and PLEASE review, (with ideas if you have ne) thanks,

Hawaiingrl08


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: Here's chapter 4, i tried making it longer, so hopefully its a little better, all mistakes are mine, currently do not have a beta, and would like one, if your interested in beta-ing this please pm me and let me know, it would be appreciated...hope you like this chapter, and i am currently trying to come up with the next chapters, and thanks to for reviewing the last chptr, thanks for reading,

hawaiingrl08

Chptr 4

Seeing her older brother walk back in the living room, Bella gets up off Emmett and walk towards Jasper. Picking his sister up, Jasper asks, "What's wrong Bells'?"

Not answering her brother, Bella just wraps her arms around him and buries her face in the crook of his neck. Getting a little worried about her, Jasper asked, "Bella-bear what's wrong? You know it's not good if you keep it bottled up inside. Come on talk to." not getting an answer Jasper turned to Emmett and asked, "What's wrong with her?"

Answering Jasper, Emmett replied, "She's scared you'll leave her."

Looking at his little sister, Jasper asks, "Is that true Bella-Bear?"

Answering her brother Bella replied, "Uh huhh, I don't want you to leave me Jazzy."

Sitting down on the couch and placing Bella on his lap Jasper looked Bella in the eyes and said, "Bells', I'm not going to leave you, what made you think I was going too?"

Looking down at her hands Bella replies, "Some kids in my class keep saying that you'll get tired of picking me up, and that when you do you'll stop."

"Bells', look at me," Jasper said as he waited for his sister to look at him. When she did Jasper continued, "I'm not going to get tired of picking you up, your my little sister and I care about you. Don't listen to those other kids, alright?"

"Yeah, but their really mean Jazzy," Bella said with tears running down her face.

"If they bother you, go tell a teacher, that's what their there for." Jasper told her.

Leaning into her brother, Bella replied, "Okay."

Watching his sister fall asleep, Jasper turned to face Emmett and said, "I wish these kids would stop teasing her, she's to shy, and innocent to make them want to tease her."

"Yeah, I know what you mean bro'. As far as I can tell, she doesn't do anything wrong, well at least she has us," Emmett replied, as he looked at the sleeping child.

"Yeah, that's true, she does have us, so when are your parents supposed to be home?" Jasper asked Emmett, as he laid Bella down on the couch.

Looking at the clock on the mantle above the fireplace, Emmett replied, "Mom should be home within a half hour and dad, maybe a couple hours or so, give or take."

A few minutes later, Emmett turned to Jasper and asked, "You want tow watch something else?"

"Sure, I don't care," Jasper replied as he looked over to make sure his sister was comfortable.

About fifteen minutes past, when they heard the front door open, and someone say, "Hey Emmett I'm home," Mrs. McCarty said.

"Hey mom, I'm in the living room, Jasper and Bella are over," Emmett replied.

Walking into the living room Mrs. McCarty said, "Okay, hey jasper, do you need a blanket for her?" Mrs. McCarty asked, pointing to a sleeping Bella.

"Yeah, sure, if you don't mind Mrs. McCarty," Jasper answered.

"You know, you can call me Ashleigh," Ashleigh told jasper, before walking out of the living room, to get a blanket for Bella.

A few minutes later, Ashleigh walked back into the living room with a blanket in hand, she walked over and placed the blanket over Bella's sleeping form.

"Thanks, Ashleigh," jasper said as he watched Ashleigh place the blanket over his baby sister.

"Hey mom, mind if Jasper and Bella stay the night here?" Emmett asked his mom before she left the room.

"That's perfectly fine dear, they can stay in the guest room next to your's." Ashleigh answered her son before walking out of the room.

Standing up, Jasper said, "We should prob go get our stuff for the night."

"Alright, I'll go set up the guess room for you guys," Emmett replied as he also stood up.

Gently shaking his sister to wake her up, Jasper said, "hey Bells', it's time to wake up."

Rolling onto her side, Bella rubbed her eyes and asked in a groggy voice, "Jazzy?"

"Yeah Bells' its me, come here squirt," Jasper said as he went to bend down to pick her up.

Lifting her arms up towards her brother, Bella asked tiredly, "Where we going?"

Lifting Bella up in his arms, Jasper replied, "We're going home real quick."

"Emmy's mommy and daddy say we can't stay over?" Bella asked getting tears in her eyes.

"Squirt we're coming back, we just have to go get our stuff, don't you want your Zoë-the-bear?" Jasper explained while asking about Bella's favorite bear.

"Yeah, I want my Zoë-the-bear, is mommy going to be home?" Bella asked her brother.

"I'm not sure, she might be, why?" Jasper asked her as they walked out of the house to head home, to get their things.

Leaning her head on Jasper's shoulder, Bella replied quietly, "I dunno, just wondering."

The rest of the walk to their house, was quiet. They made it over there, and Jasper told Bella to hurry, and pack some things once they got inside. About fifteen minutes later, Jasper walked over to his sister's room, and walked in asking,

"You almost done Bella-Bear?"

"Yeah, I'm almost done, I just need to pack blankie, and Zoë," Bella answered her older brother as she was reaching for her favorite stuffed animal, and her blanket.

Looking around her room, and finding what he was looking for Jasper asked while walking over to it, "Bells' do you want to bring your night light, just incase, so you don't get scared tonight?"

After thinking, Bella replies, "Yes please."

"Alright, I'm putting it in your suitcase, okay?" Jasper said as he placed her nightlight in her suitcase.

"Okay Jazzy," Bella replied as she got off her bed, then said, "I'm all ready."

"Okay, we have to go downstairs, and get your medicine, then we should be good," Jasper said as he took his sisters suitcase and they both walked downstairs into the kitchen.

"Jazzy?" Bella asked as she tugged on her brothers shirt.

"Yeah, Bells'?" Jasper answered as they made it to the bottom of the stairs and set the stuff down, and turned to face his little sister.

"What about my inhaler? I left it at school, 'member?" Bella asked.

"I remember, we have an extra one, remember the one I told you about?" Jasper replied as he picked his sister up and they walked into the kitchen. As they walked in they found their mom, and her new boyfriend in the kitchen.

Clearing his voice, out Jasper said, "Excuse me mom, I need in the cabinet behind you."

Looking up at her son, Renee asks, "What's in the cupboard? And where are you two going?" Renee asked, spotting her two kids bags by the doorway.

"I'm getting Bella's medication, and we're staying over at Emmett's if you must know." Jasper answered as he got out Bella's medication.

Turning to face her son, Renee said, "Did I give you permission to stay over at Emmett's? I don't think I did, you are staying here, BOTH of you."

"No mom, we are not gonna stay here, not if your going to be bringing home strangers into this house, I DON'T want him near Bella, your seven year old daughter." Jasper told his mom as he started heading towards the doorway making sure Bella was in front of him.

"Jasper, you and Isabella, are NOT going anywhere, go put your stuff up back in your rooms now! I mean it." Renee told her oldest, as she walked closer to them.

Not wanting to get in trouble with her mom, Bella looked up at her brother with tears running down her face and said, "Jazzy?"

Looking down at his little sister Jasper said, "It's okay Bells'." then turned to his mom and said, "We are not staying here tonight, NOT with your new boyfriend hanging around."

Picking up their suitcases, Jasper walked towards the door, and put the suitcases outside, and turned back to get his little sister.

"Come on Bells', we're leaving now," Jasper said as he picked up his crying sister in his arms and walked towards the front door.

"Jasper, if you two walk out that door, you guys will be grounded!" Renee yelled at her kids retreating form.

Once they were outside, Jasper turned to his little sister and asked, "You okay Bells'?

"W-Why w-was mo-mommy m-mad?" Bella asked.

Wiping his sister tears away Jasper replied, "I'm not sure hun, just try to calm down, so you don't get an attack, okay?"

"O-Okay, J-Jazzy," Bella replied as she tried calming down.

"Bells', your gonna have to walk, and while I carry the suitcases alright?" Jasper asked while he sat his sister on the ground and picked up the two suitcases.

"Okay," Bella said as she followed her brother back to Emmett's house.

TBC….

A/n: hope you liked the chp, please leave a review, and let me know what you think, reviews are GREATLY appreciated, and can i at least get like 5 reviews, before i post the next chapter? thanks for reading, and please take the time to review, and let me know what you think, thanks again,

hawaiingrl08


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Well here's another chapter of second chances, hope your enjoying the story, and hope you like the Chptr, I'm gonna try and update the next Chptr soon, not sure when, I've been busy with work, and life, lol, but hope you like, and please leave a review when your done, they are greatly appreciated, even if its good or bad, and let me know what you think of the story, again thanks for reading, here's the next Chptr…

hawaiingrl08

Chapter 5

Once they reached Emmett's house, Jasper placed the bags on the porch to open the door. When Jasper got the door open, he turned to his little sister and said, "Go on in squirt, make sure you take your shoes off, alright?"

"Okay," Bella replied as she walked in the house.

As soon as Jasper was in the house, Bella turned to her older brother and lifted her arms towards him while saying, "Jazzy."

Looking down at his sister Jasper said, "Just a sec Bells'."

Making sure the front door was closed, Jasper turned back to face his sister, and picked her up. Walking into the living room, Jasper sees Emmett and walks over to him, with his sister on his side.

"Hey Emmett, we're back, where do you want us to put our stuff?" Jasper asked as he situated his sister.

"You can just bring them up to the guest room." Emmett answered Jasper as he got the two suitcases.

Placing his sister on the ground, Jasper said, "Bells' stay here, I'll be right back, I'm going to go upstairs with Emmett, alright?"

"No, Jazzy, I want to stay with you, what if mommy comes over here?" Bella said with tears in her eyes, as she hugged Jasper around the waist not letting go.

Hugging his sister to him Jasper told her, "Mommy won't come over here, I promise Bells'."

"But Jazz ,please, can I come with you?" Bella said with tears running down her face.

"Bella, its okay, now stay here, I'll be right back," Jasper told her sternly, as he unwrapped her hands from around his waist, before walking upstairs to help Emmett.

"But Jazzy…" Bella started before her brother interrupted her.

"No Isabella, I said stay here, I'll be right back, I'm just going to go put our suitcases upstairs, alright?" Jasper told her sternly.

Not being able to answer, Bella just nodded her head yes, while crying.

"You need to calm down, or you'll have an attack, and I'll be right back, I promise." Jasper told her as he headed upstairs behind Emmett.

Meanwhile…

Seeing the room Emmett went into, Jasper walked in setting one of the suitcases down, Jasper said, "Thanks man, for letting us stay here."

"It's no biggie," Emmett responded then asked, "So what happened when you guys went back over there?"

Sitting on the bed, Jasper answered, "Well it was all fine, until Bella and I walked into the kitchen to get her medicine, and her extra inhaler, when I was getting her medicine, my mom goes, 'so where are you going?' so I told her we were staying over here tonight, and man did she flip out, poor Bella was scared, right now she thinks our mom is going to come over here and get us."

"Poor Bell's, and of course your mom won't come get you. She has her new "boy toy" to pay attention to, and of course, she won't pay attention to you guys, better yet, any to your sister," Emmett replied.

"Yeah, that's true, man if dad was still here everything would be different, but no, he had to leave. He couldn't stay around, that would e to easy for him. I want him to answer the questions that Bella asks me all the time. Like one of them is, 'Where's daddy at? Do we even have a daddy?'" Jasper said angrily.

"If he didn't want a family, he shouldn't have gotten married, but then again neither of you two would be here." Emmett replied sitting next to Jasper.

"Yeah true, but he could have showed up, instead of being a no show for the rest of our lives." Jasper said.

"Yeah, that would be been better than nothing," Emmett agreed, then spoke up again, "I bet that's another reason why Bella is afraid you'll leave her.

"It could be, I'm not sure, I'm not even sure if she knows dad just left, unless mom told her. She was only three maybe four when he left, without as much as a good bye." Jasper replied.

"Jazz, can I come in?" Bella asked quietly by the door.

"Come on in squirt," Jasper answered his sister.

"I'm getting thirsty Jazz," Bella told her older brother as she stood next to him.

"Why don't you go ask Ashleigh if she can get you something to drink, alright?" Jasper told her.

"Okay," Bella answered as she turned to walk out of the room slowly.

"Hey short stuff, my mom should be in the kitchen, she's getting dinner ready." Emmett told Bella.

Turning around to face Emmett, Bella replied, "Okay, thanks Emmy."

"Your welcome Bells'," Emmett replied watching her leave the room to look for his mom.

After a few minutes of talking about their dad, Jasper stands up and says, "I'm gonna go make sure Bella is okay, mom kind of freaked her out when she went off on us. I don't even think she's seen her that mad before."

"Poor kid, she must be scared," Emmett replied as he and Jasper walked out of the room, and went down stairs to check on Bella.

When they reached the kitchen, Emmett told Jasper that he's going to go see if his mom needs any help, while he talks to his sister. After watching Emmett leave the room, Jasper saw his sister sitting on the bar stool drinking some juice, walking over to her Jasper asks, "You okay Bells'?"

Looking up at Jasper Bella responded, "Hi Jazzy! I'm okay, Ashleigh gave me some juice to drink."

"She did? Did you tell her thank you?" Jasper asked smiling at his baby sister.

"Yeah, I told her," Bella answered before taking a drink of her juice.

"Okay good," Jasper said patting her back.

"Jasper, will mommy be mad when we go home tomorrow?" Bella asked Jasper innocently as she looked up at him.

Not knowing what to say, Jasper finally answers after a few minutes, "I'm not sure if she will, most likely not, but if she is, than we'll have to deal with it okay?"

"Okay, love you Jazzy," Bella replied as she reached out to give him a hug.

"I love you too squirt, and never forget that, okay?" Jasper told her giving his baby sister a hug back.

"I won't Jazzy," Bella responded back.

"Bells', I'm sorry, about earlier, but you need to listen to me when I tell you to do something alright?" Jasper told his sister.

"It's okay Jazz, I'm sorry for not listening to you," Bella replied back, with her arms still wrapped around her brothers waist.

"Its okay, just listen to me next time alright?" Jasper asked.

"Okay, I will," Bella answered.

A few minutes later, Emmett walks in the kitchen and says, "Hey guys, mom said dinner will be ready shortly, and I guess my dad is coming home late."

"Alright, we should probably go wash our hands miss Bella-Bear," Jasper said as he picked his sister up off the stool.

"I want Emmy to take me," Bella said as she squirmed out of her brothers arms, and went over to Emmett and asked, "Can you take me Emmy?"

"Sure why not squirt, hop on my back, and I'll give you a piggy back ride upstairs," Emmett said as he knelt down so it would be easier for Bella to hop on his back.

"Okay, look Jazzy, Emmy is giving me a piggy back ride, isn't that cool?" Bella asked looking over at her older brother from Emmett's back.

"Yep, that's really cool Bells'," Jasper answered as he watched his little sister ride on his best friends back up the stairs, and happy to see his little sister smiling and giggling, even if it was for a little bit.

TBC…

A/n: hope you like the Chptr, and please leave a review, even if its either good or bad, I need to know how I'm doing and if its even good enough, but anways, let me know what you think, and if you have any ideas for upcoming chptrs, are welcome too, but thanks for reading and please leave a review…thanks again…

Hawaiingrl08


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 of Second Chances

a/n: I'm really, really, really sorry that this story is late, I know it's been awhile, but life got in the way, and well I've been working like crazy! But ne ways, I hope this chap is okay. Thanks for reading!

Hawaiingrl08

JPOV

After we got done eating, I took my little sister upstairs to wash up, and get ready for bed. Making sure she brushed her teeth, Bella and I went to go see what Emmett was doing. When we walked down, my sister tugs on my shirt and asks,

"Jazzy, where's Emmett?"

"Well, I think he's in the living room, we're going to watch a movie, would you like that?" I answered my baby sister.

"Yeah! What movie are we going to watch?" My sister asked excitedly.

"Well I'm not sure yet Bells', why don't you go ask Emmett," I answer to my innocent little sister as we reached the living room.

"Okay!" Bella replied as she ran over to Emmett. I then heard her ask, "Emmy what movie are we watching?"

"Well we can watch, The Lion King, Finding Nemo, Peter Pan, Fox and the Hound, or A Goofie Movie," Emmett answered my sister naming the movies.

"I wanna watch Finding Nemo!" My sister replied as she pointed at the movie.

"Alright, Finding Nemo is then," Emmett replied to my sister as he chuckled a little, then he says to her, "You might want to ask your brother to see if he wants to watch it too."

"Okay," Bella said, then made her way over to me, and asked, "Jasper, do you want to watch Finding Nemo?"

Looking at my sister, I replied, "Of course Bells' I'll watch Finding Nemo."

Then out of nowhere, my sister jumps up and down, and then says, "Yay! I love you Jazzy, you're the BEST brother EVER!" after she says that she walks over and gives me a hug.

While hugging my sister back, I reply, "I love you too squirt."

Watching my sister hand Emmett the DVD, my sister came over and sat beside me on the couch, as we waited for Emmett to put the movie in.

Half way through the movie, I looked down to see my little sister asleep as I stood up, I turned to Emmett and said, "Hey Emmett, I'll be right back, I'm going to go put her to bed."

"Alright," Emmett replied.

Carefully picking up my sister, I take her upstairs, as we walked up, I felt her stir in my arms, then I heard, "Jazzy?"

"Yeah, Bells', it's me, I'm just going to go put you to bed alright?" I replied to my sister as I reached the guest room. As I walked in, I went over to the bed, and laid Bella down, and went to go get her clothes and her medicine.

Walking back over to my sister, I set her clothes out on her bed, and help her get ready for bed, seeing that she's too tired to get dressed herself. After making sure that she's all ready for bed, I sit my sister up and say, "Hey Bells' you need to take your medicine, then you can fall back to sleep okay?"

"I don't want too, I'm tired Jazz," My sister says tiredly.

"I know you are hun, but you have too," I told my sister, as I handed her, her medicine.

As I went to go give my sister her medicine, she tiredly lifted her hands up and pushed my hand away while saying, "Please Jazz, I don't want it."

"Isabella, quit being stubborn and take it, the sooner you take it, the sooner you can go back to sleep," I told her sternly as I lifted the medicine towards my sister again.

"F-Fine," My sister said as she took the medicine with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Alright, come on, let's get you into bed," I told her as I put the rest of her medicine in my bag.

Once I tucked my little sister in, Bella looked up at me, and asked, "Jazzy, you're not leaving are you?"

"Just for a few minutes, I'm going to go tell Emmett, that I'm going to head to bed alright?" I assured my little sister.

"You'll be right back right?" Bella asked me as she rubbed her eyes with her left hand tiredly.

"Of course I'll be right back, I promise, Bella-Bear," I assured her again, before walking out the door to go back downstairs to go tell Emmett.

Once I reached the living room, I walked over to Emmett, and said, "Hey Em' I'm going to go ahead and go to bed, Bella doesn't want me to leave her right now."

"Alright, that's fine, I kinda figured, so I was just getting' ready to get the movie out." Emmett said as he got up and went over to the DVD player.

"Thanks man and I'll see you in the morning," I told him as I went upstairs to head to bed.

"It's no prob," I heard Emmett before I walked up the stairs. Heading towards the guest room, I walked in to see my little sister sitting up with her arms wrapped around her legs, with tears streaming down her face. Getting worried that somethin' happened; I walked over to her and sat on the bed, and asked, "Bells' what's wrong?"

"I-I didn't th-think you w-were c-coming back, and i-its d-d-dark i-in h-here," My sister said as she tried wiping away the tears that kept coming down her cheeks.

"I told you I was coming back hun, and I'm sorry I forgot to plug in your nightlight," I apologized to my sister then I asked her, "Do you want your teddy, and your blankie?"

"Y-yes please, J-Jasper," My sister said quietly as she was calming down.

I walked over to where our bags were sitting at in the room, and I got the night light out for my sister, and got her bear and her favorite blanket out, making sure the night light works, I walk over and climb in bed after handing my sister her bear and blanket.

"Thank you Jasper," My little sister said quietly as she snuggled into me, before falling asleep.

"You're welcome," I replied quietly watching my sister sleep peacefully, as I rubbed her back soothingly.

Once I knew my sister was a sleep, I wrapped my arm around her to make her feel safe, before falling asleep myself.

TBC…

a/n: hope the chp was okay, and please leave a review and let me know how it is, please…nnee ways thanks for reading, and I should have the next chptr up and running by sometime next wk, I'll try not to wait as long, but no promises, considering I work all the time…but ne ways thnks for taking the time to read this, and if you can please review, its GREATLY appreciated! Thanks again

Hawaiingrl08


	7. AN PLEASE READ!

A/N: I just wanted to let everyone know, who is/are reading this story, that i am working on the next chapter, its just taking longer than i thought, not havin much luck w/it, but if any one has any ideas they wanna share or w/e, im sure i could use 'em! anything will work, lol...but just send me a pm, or just in a review

sorry i havent updated this in a REALLY long time, life got n the way, im bck in classes (aka college) full time and im wrkn part time, and i have a minor job on the side, aka helpin' my co-worker get her kid on the bus

but anyways just wanted to thank all of you who have reviewed, and is/are stickin' w/this story, it means a lot, and reviews REALLY do help, i wanna know what im doin' wrong, or if i need any improvements on anything, but please, leave a review, or pm me if u want...but i'll take anything that will help, im also lookin' for a beta, so msg me if ur interested or not, again thanks for stickin' with this story if you are!

Thanks again!

Hawaiingrl08


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: I'm SOOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in like forever, school started back up, and I'm working part time while going to school, and trying to get a second job. I'm still looking' for a beta, so if you're interested just pm me and let me know, thanks for those of you who have reviewed my story, I hope you'll stick with this. Again I'm truly sorry I haven't updated in like months.

Hawaiingrl08

Chapter 7 Second Chances

**JPOV**

The next morning, I woke up to find my sister not laying next to me. I got up and walked out of the room, as soon as I walked out, I heard laughing coming from downstairs. So, I decided to follow the noise into the living room.

As soon as I got up into the living room, my sister looked up and saw me. She got up and ran towards me saying, "Morning Jazzy!"

Picking my sister up, I replied, "Morning Bells'."

Setting my sister back on the ground, I ask my sister, "How'd you sleep Bella-Bear?"

"I slept, good," My sister answered, then asked after a few minutes of silence, "Jasper?"

"Yeah?" I replied sitting on the couch beside Emmett.

"Do we have to go back home today?" My sister asked with a sad look on her face.

"I'm afraid so Bells'," I answered my sister as I placed her on my lap.

"I don't want to go back home, I wanna stay here with Emmy. What if mommy's mad that we didn't stay home last night?" My sister said as she tried holding in her tears, but failing miserably.

"I know you don't, but we have too. Don't worry about mommy alright? I'll handle mommy, you just worry about you, ok squirt?" I reply to my sister.

"Okay Jazzy," Bella replied as she leaned against me.

"Have you eaten anything for breakfast yet Bells'?" I ask my sister.

"Yeah, Emmett gave me a bowl of cereal for breakfast," My sister replied.

"Okay, I'll be right back, I'm gonna go get your medicine," I told my sister as I got up and placed her on the couch.

"I don't want to take my medicine Jasper," MY sister said almost whining.

"You have to Bella," I told her before I headed up the stairs.

"But Jasper," My sister started before I interrupted her.

"Don't start Isabella," I told her sternly, before going back up the stairs.

Going into the guest bedroom, I walk over to my sister's suitcase, and pull out her medicine. Once I got her medicine I walked back downstairs into the living room, my sister sees me, she gets up and walks over to me. She then wraps her arms around my waist and says,

I'm sorry Jasper, please don't be mad at me, I'm really sorry."

Bending down to my baby sister's eye level, I reply, it's okay Bella, I'm not mad, I promise. I just wish you would take your medicine like you're supposed too, instead of arguing over it with me." I explained to my sister.

"I'm sorry Jasper, really I am, and I promise I won't argue with you about it, I love you Jazzy, and I don't want you to be mad at me." Bella said with tears running down her face.

As I wipe the tears off her face, I reply, "I love you too squirt, and I'm not mad, don't make promises you can't keep, but just try not to argue with me about it."

"Okay and I love you Jazzy," My sister said as she gave me a hug.

Hugging my sister back I reply, "I love you too squirt."

Handing my sister her medicine, I tell her, "Here you go squirt."

Watching my sister take her medicine, I go back upstairs with Emmett following me to the guest room. Turning to face Emmett, I said, "I really don't want to go home, I especially don't want to take Bell home, especially if he's there."

"I know what you mean, if you want you and shorty can come back and hang out till your mom leaves for work. Surely that guy won't be there. Your mom's gotta have some sense in not letting a stranger in or well stay while no one is home, or better yet, while she's gone." Emmett told me as he sat down on the bed.

"Yeah, true, but right now, it's hard telling. I mean she used to never do this, and would always take care of Bella, but now, it's like she doesn't care anymore, ever since she got this job. It's starting to get frustrating with her, she's bringin' home strangers, and she's bringing in these drugs. For crying out loud Bella's seven years old! She doesn't know the stuff that mom's taking and if she saw our mom taking these drugs, she's gonna want to know what it is.

It's getting harder and harder to try and keep my sister as innocent as she should be. I mean, she could also forget to put the stupid crap up, and my sister could get into it, not knowing what it is." I say to Emmett, as I sat next to him.

"Man, I should prob go and take my sister home, can't put it off much longer, let's just hope mom's already left for work." I told Emmett, as I got up and went to get mine and my sister's suitcases.

"Yeah, let's hope so," Emmett replied as we walked back downstairs.

Walking back into the living room, I walk over to my sister, who was watching TV, I then said, "Hey squirt, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I guess so," My sister said as she slowly got up from the floor.

"Alright, why don't you go get your shoes on, then we'll go ahead and leave." I told my sister.

"Okay Jazz," Bella replied as she went to go get her shoes on.

A few minutes later, we both had got our things together, walking towards the door my sister goes up to Emmett and gives him a hug, and says, "Bye Emmy."

"Bye, short-stuff, if your brother gives you any problems, just give me a call and I'll sort him out for you, alright?"

"Okay Emmy, I will," Bella replied back to him, before we left. Before shutting the door, I face Emmett and said, "See you later Em', thanks again for having us over."

"It's no problem man, I'm sure you would do the same if it was reversed or whatever." Emmett said as he walked over to the front door.

"Yeah, that's true, but good thing it's not, although I wish we had a better lifestyle." I told him.

"Yeah, no kiddin', just call me up if you need help watchin' shorty." Emmett told me before I left.

"Alright will do, I'll see you later," I told him.

"Okay sounds good, see ya," Emmett said as he shut the door after we left.

As we were walking home, I looked down to see my sister walking slow, taking a hold of her hand I ask, "What's wrong squirt?"

Not replying right away, my sister just shrugged her shoulders, then looked up at me with sad eyes, and answered, "I don't want to go back home, especially if mommy is going to be there. She's going to yell at us, because we didn't listen to her last night, and I don't want mommy to yell at us, and I don't want mommy's new boyfriend there either, I don't like him."

"I know you don't want too Bells', but we have too, we can't just stay over at Emmett's house forever, I'm sure his mom and dad wouldn't want us there all the time. We have to come home sometime. Remember what I said? Don't worry about mommy, I'll handle mommy ok?" I told her trying to explain why we have to go back home.

"But Jasper, mommy doesn't give me hugs and kisses anymore like she used to right before bed time. Does she not like me anymore? Did I do something to not make her like me anymore?" My sister asked me quietly as she looked back down as we continued to walk home.

Stopping, and turning my sister around to face me, I get down eye level with her, and tell her, "Isabella, mommy loves you, okay? You did nothing wrong, mommy just works a lot, that's probably why she hasn't given' you hugs and kisses. Mommy's just busy she works nights now, and has to sleep while we're in school."

"Okay," Bella said.

We then got up and finished walking back towards our home, once we got to the front door, I looked down at my sister and asked, "Well you ready to go in?"

Looking up at me, my sister answers, "Do I have to be?"

"Not if you don't want to be, but either way, we have to go in," I told her.

"Then, I'm not ready to go inside, I wanna go back to Emmett's," My sister said, pointing towards Emmett's house which was next door to ours.

"Tough luck kid, alright let's go ahead and get it over with. Let's go in," I told her as I took her hand after opening up the front door.

Tbc…

a/n: Hoped you liked the chp, I tried makin' it longer to make up for the lack of updates…and I'll do my best in updating again soon, but thanks again everyone for reading, please leave a review their greatly appreciated, (I need to know if I'm doing somethin' wrong or wut needs fixed) soo ne kind of review is appreciated =D thanks for reading…

Hawaiingrl08


	9. AN PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT!

A/N:

Sorry i haven't updated in a while, truth be told, i've been busy, with work, and classes, this is my last week of classes, so i'm like studyin' for finals this week, ne ways i'm tryin' to come up with somethin' for the next chp, i'm also still lookin' for a beta,

so if u would like to help just send me a pm, or whatever, but anyways, thanks for those who have reviewed, and hopefully i can get this story back up and runnin', its going to be on hold for, i dont know how long...my life, is completely hectick...soo i'm SUPER sorry, that this isn't an update, but hopefully for those who have reviewed, i hope you stay with this story, and once i again, i apologize for the lack of update.

Thanks for understanding

Hawaiingrl08


	10. Chapter 10

a/n: well here's the next chp of Second Chances, and i know its been awhile, but I'm having second thoughts about this story, i dont know if i want to keep writing this or not, i have finally started to get going on this, but it depends on the reviews, and what not, so if i get more reviews, i'll keep it up, if not, then i'm prob just gonna take it down, and try a diff tactick...

i dont know, let me know, though, and PLEASE leave a reivew, i want to know who its doing, and i could also use a beta...thanks for reading, and thanks for those who have stayed with it...sorry its been awhile, life got in the way, ne ways, here's the story...

Chapter 8 Second Chances

**JOP**

As we walked in, I turned to my sister and said, "Bell's why don't you go and take your stuff up to your room okay?"

"Okay," My sister replied as she took her bag up to her room.

After watching my sister walk up the stairs, I went into the kitchen. When I walked in, the kitchen sink was filled with dirty dishes, and beer can's all over the counters and on the table; There was trash on the floor.

I walked over to the pantry, and grabbed a trash bag, and started throwing all the trash away. Making sure the trash was all picked up I go over to the sink and start doing the dishes. A few minutes later I look over and see my baby sister walk in.

"Hey squirt, you okay?" I ask my sister.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Jazz," My sister answered.

"Yeah squirt?" I reply.

"Can I get something to drink?" My sister asks innocently.

"Yes, what do you want Bell's?" I answer her.

"Ummm…do we have any juice?"

"I think so, let me look real quick." I tell her as I go over to the refrigerator.

"Okay," My sister replied.

I walked over to the refrigerator to see what kind of kid friendly drinks we had. Not seeing much of a good variety, I turned to my sister and said, "Well squirt, looks like it's either milk or water."

"I'll just have water please," My sister replied.

After getting a cup out, I walk over to the sink and put some water in the cup. Handing my sister the cup, I tell her, "You can go upstairs and play in your room, or you could go and watch a little bit of TV while I clean the kitchen up, okay?"

I watched as my sister took a drink, and then replied, "Ummm…I'll just go watch some TV."

"Alright, you can watch TV until I'm done cleaning the kitchen alright?" I tell her.

"Okay Jazz," My sister replied then turned to go walk out, but stopped and turned around and asked, "Jazz, can I take my drink with me?"

"Yes, you can, just don't spill it alright?" I tell her.

"I won't spill it, I promise Jazzy," My sister replied back innocently.

"Alright, be careful," I told my sister, as she walked back out of the kitchen.

Making sure the kitchen was cleaned; I went ahead and put the clean dishes away. While putting the dishes away, I heard the front door open. Walking out towards the living room I see my mom and her so called boyfriend.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to come home," My mom said after putting her stuff on the couch, then she turned to my sister, "Isabella turn that crap off, shouldn't you be doing homework, you worthless thing?"

My little sister stood up and looked at our mom to say something. Before my sister could say anything, my mom yelled, "If you don't turn that rap off now Isabella, I swear, I'll slap the crap out of you."

"Don't you dare yell at her, she's seven for crying out loud, she was just innocently watching TV,"I told my mom as my little sister came over to me.

Feeling my little sister grab a fist full of my clothing in her small hands; as soon as I picked up my sister, Bella had her arms wrapped around me.

"I asked you a question Isabella Marie, do you, or do you not have homework? You should know better than to watch TV!" my mom yelled at my sister.

My sister flinched in my arms as she tightened her arms around me with tears running down her face. My sister answered, "N-n-no, I-I d-don't."

"I better not find out you lied to me Isabella, you hear me?" My mom told her angrily, and then said, "You hear me Isabella?"

"Y-yes," My little sister tearfully replied.

"Both of you get out of my face now!" Our mom told us.

"I'd be glad too," I mumbled under my breath; as I took a crying Bella upstairs to my room.

Walking over to my bed, after making sure the door was locked, I sat Bella on my bed, and I sat down next to her and said, "Bell's, you need to calm down."

"B-but m-mommy, w-was mean, w-why did she yell? Does s-she not l-love me anymore?" Bella asked me, as she looked at me with a sad expression on her face.

Wiping the tears off her face, I replied, "Mommy loves you, she's just not right, like she's kind a sick, and you know that guy that was with her?"

"Y-yeah," my sister said as she tried to calm down.

"Well, he isn't helping, he's actually making mommy worse." I tried to explain to my baby sister.

"If she's sick, shouldn't she go the hospital? That's what happened to one of the kids in my class; they had to go to the hospital, because they were really sick." My sister told me innocently.

"Hun, it's not that kind of sick, mommy needs a different kind of help," I told her as I sat back on the bed with my back against the wall.

Watching my sister crawl over to me on the bed, she said, as she got on my lap and leaned against me, "Oh, Jazz?"

"Yeah Bells?" I replied rubbing soothing circles on my sisters back.

"C-can we go to Emmy's? I don't want to be here." My sister said.

"I'm sorry Bells', but we can't, we have to stay here."

"But Jazzy, I don't like the guy that's here with mommy he gives me a weird look." Bella told me.

"What do you mean he looks at you weird?" I asked her seriously as I sat up with her in my arms still.

"I don't know, but before we left to go to Emmy's and you and mommy were fighting, I saw him, and he gave me a weird look, and he did it again before we came up here." My sister told me.

"I want you to listen to me Bella," I tell her making her face me so I could talk to her. Then I continued, "If he ever comes near you, or if he does something to you that you are uncomfortable with I want you to either come to me, or go over to Emmett's, if for some reason, I'm not here."

"Okay," my sister replied.

We then just sat in silence with my sister in my arms. After a few more minutes of silence my sister spoke up, "Jasper?"

"Yeah, Bells?" I acknowledged her.

"I'm kind of hungry," My sister said innocently.

"Alright, let me go and get you something," I told her as I sat her on the bed so I could go and get my sister a snack.

"Jazzy, can I come with you? Please?" Bella asked me as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"No Bells', you just stay here, I don't want you downstairs, okay," I told her honestly as I walked to the door.

"Okay," My sister replied.

Turning around to face my sister before leaving the room, I asked my sister, "Hey Bells', want me to get Zoë-the-bear for you?"

"Yes please," Bella replied back as she laid down on my bed.

"Okay, I'll be right back," I told her as I walked out of my room.

Walking downstairs to go make my sister something to eat, I saw my mom and her new "boyfriend" making out on the couch. Ignoring them I walk over to the kitchen to make something for Bella.

Once I got the stuff to make my sister something to eat, I quickly made a peanut butter jelly sandwich, and found some chips in the pantry, and got her a glass of milk, I walked up to my room, and opened the door, after making sure to let my sister know it was me. Walking into my room I said,

"Here you go squirt, you can eat it here at my desk, and I'll go and get Zoë-the-bear for you, want me to get blankie too?"

"Yes please Jasper," Bella answered as she went and sat at my desk to eat her sandwich and chips.

"Okay, I'll be right back." I told her as I shut the door, and walked across the hall to Bella's room. Opening up the door, I walked in, and saw her back lying on the floor beside her bed. Walking over to the back, I grabbed the bag and set it on the bed, and opened up the bag, to get the bear out, and her blankie.

Making sure I grabbed the two things, I walked back out of her room, and across the hall back to my room, I walked back in my room, and told my sister, "Well, here's Zoë-the-bear and blankie, I'm gonna lay them on my bed."

"Thanks Jasper," My sister said as she took another bite of her sandwich.

"No problem kid," I told her, then I decided to go ahead and call up Emmett, to let him know how things are going.

a/n: Thanks for reading this chp, if u did...and if you could please take the time to review, and let me know what you think...its greatly appreciated...

hawaiingrl08


	11. VERY important, PLEASE readthanks

A/N:

I am terribly sorry that I haven't updated this in I don't know how long! Anyways, I am truly sorry, I am now starting to come up w/the next chapter, my life has been well let's just say hectic. Right now I have no computer, my computer go ruined thanks to my stupid ex-boyfriend of mine, well I wouldn't know if you would call him a boyfriend, cause, he wasn't really there, but anyways, he had stepped on my computer, and well it got ruined, but ne ways, enough of that, but I am SUPER sorry, and I REALLY appreciate the reviews, I got from everyone who had reviewed my last chapter that I updated…and I hope you guys keep w/the story, cause I promise, once I get things in order and plan to get my own computer again, whenever that will be, I'll be posting, but in the meantime, I will write more chapters up until I get my own computer, so I can publish them and get them out to you guys…right now I am using my friends computer, so I can usually use it when she's not here, or whenever she's not on it. But I am TRULY SUPER sorry, for the lack of update, hope you understand that life can get in the way of things, and things tend to break down. But again, thanks for being patient w/me and I am super sorry, hope I can post the new chp up soon as soon as I can get it written out.

Hawaiingrl08

p.s. I am still looking for a beta, so if u want to help beta my story just pm, and let me know, thanks for understanding…again im really sorry


	12. Chapter 12

Saving Them Chpt 11

a/n: sorry it took a while to post the chp, not sure when i'll be able to get the next one, but hopefully soon, and please leave a review, and let me know what you think...

hawaiingrl08

**JPOV**

Getting up to leave my room to get the phone, my sister gets up looks at me with worried eyes, and asks, "Jazzy, where you going?"

"I'll be right back Bell's, I just gotta get a phone from the kitchen, I'll be right back, I promise," I reassured my sister.

"You really promise?" Bella asked innocently.

"Yes squirt, I really promise," I told her honestly.

"Okay," my sister said as she sat back down to finish eating.

Walking out of my room, I walk downstairs and head towards the kitchen to get the phone. As I walked passed the living room, I could see my mom and her new "boyfriend" drinking, and watching T.V. ignoring them, I made my way to the kitchen and grabbed the phone, before making my way upstairs.

Once I made my way back upstairs I walked to my room, when I walked in, I saw my little sister lying on my bed. I walked over and said, "Hey squirt, you okay?" I asked her as I sat down on the bed beside my sister.

"Yeah, I'm just tired," Bella replied, as she rubbed her eyes, which is a habit when she's getting tired.

Tucking her underneath my blankets, I hand her, her favorite bear, and her blankie.

"Thanks Jazzy," Bella said getting comfortable.

"No problem short stuff," I said watching her close her eyes.

Watching my sister sleep, I get up and make a quick phone call to Emmett.

Hearing someone on the phone after a couple of rings, I hear them say, "Hello?"

"Hi, is Emmett available?" This is Jasper," I replied into the phone.

"Oh, hey Jasper just one second and I'll get him for ya." Mrs. McCarty answered.

"Okay, I told her. A couple of seconds later I heard,

"Hey Jazz-man, whats up?" Emmett replied.

"Hey, Em', nothin' really, its been one heck of a morning." I told him, as I sat on my desk chair.

"Oh yeah, what happened?" Emmett asked.

"Well, when we got home, it was pretty much just all trash. The entire kitchen was just trashed. There were beer cans all over the table, counters, and some on the floor. The kitchen sink was full of dirty dishes. So, I had the squirt go and watch cartoons, while I cleaned the kitchen up. Well after I just got the kitchen cleaned up, mom and her "boyfriend" had walked in the house and I went to go see who it was, before realizing it as them.

Anyways, mom was all like, "Well, well, well, look who decided to be home." And Bell's was just innocently watching cartoons when mom started yelling at her about it," I told him.

"Holy crap dude, that's not right, and poor Bells', your mom shouldn't be yelling at her, she's seven for crying out loud," Emmett said.

"Yeah, I know, poor squirt got scared, and I picked her up, and mom yelled at her, and she busted into tears. So, when mom was done yelling about stupid stuff, I took Bell's upstairs, and she's currently napping on my bed." I replied back.

"That's messed up man, I can't believe she yelled at her." Emmett said.

"Yeah, I know, I don't know anymore, but I swear to you though, if she or her "boyfriend" lay a hand on her, I will not hesitate to go to the police," I told him seriously.

"I wouldn't blame you man, but I agree they both better not lay a hand on her," Emmett agreed.

Seeing movement on my bed, I looked over to see Bella slowly waking up, then I said to Emmett, "Hey man, I'll call you back later Bella's waking up."

"Alright that's fine, I'll talk to you later," Emmett replied back.

"Kay, talk to you later," I told him before hanging up the phone.

Turning to face my sister, I said, "Hey squirt, you sleep okay?"

"Yeah, I slept fine," Bella answered, while she sat up in a sitting position, then she asked,

"Jazzy, can I get something to drink?"

"Sure, I'll go get you some water," I answered her, while getting up.

"Thanks Jazz," Bella said.

"Your welcome squirt," I told her while walking out of the room, to get her a drink of water.

As I walked downstairs, I saw my mom and her "boyfriend", doing who knows what, and I just went and got a drink of water for my sister. Once I was back in my room, I walked over to Bella who was in the same position as I left the room.

"Here you go short stuff, here's your water."

"Thanks Jasper," Bella said before taking a drink of her water.

"Your welcome squirt," I told her before sitting on the bed.

I sat all the way against the bed, with my back against the wall, I closed my eyes, a few minutes later, I felt my sister sit on my lap, while leaning into me, with her head resting against my chest.

Looking down, I ask, "You okay short stuff?"

"Yeah, I'm still a little bit tired," Bella answered back.

"Why don't we just go outside, you can play on the play set outside, I don't want you to fall asleep just yet." I told her as I went to go stand up.

"Really? Can Emmett come play too?" Bella asked as she also got up off the bed, with an excited look on her face.

"We can go over and ask him if he wants to come over and play, but if he can't then he can't alright?" I told her seriously.

"Okay," Bella replied reluctantly.

"Alright lets go," I told her, as we started to walk out of my room.


	13. Chapter 13

Saving Them

**a/n: sorry its taking forever to upload this story...i'm still not sure if i should keep going with this, but in the mean time, i'll try and update the best i can...i've been working a lot lately, and i have a lot of family things...anndd...i'm starting to get writer's block, and i'm also still looking for a beta, i still don't have one. but anyways, if you could please leave a review and let me know how this story is doing, it would be greatly appreciated...thanks for reading, and for those who have been reviewing thanks...it means a lot...**

**Tricia-bean-marie23**

**JPOV**

Helping my sister get up and get ready to head outside, we both headed downstairs, after making sure we got our shoes on before walking downstairs. Bending down to my sister's heighth, I said,

"Alright, think you can be really quiet on our way downstairs till we get outside?"

"Yeah, I can Jazzy," Bella replied.

"Okay, now stay very quiet," I warned her, as I stood up, and took her hand as we made our way downstairs to the front door. As soon as we reached the front door, I put my hand on the door knob and slowly turned the door knob, then slowly opened the door with out any creaks coming from the door.

Letting my sister out first, I then walked out behind her, and slowly shut the door quietly. Once the door was shut, I took my sister's hand and we walked towards Emmett's house next door.

"Come on Jazzy, Let's go see Emmy," My sister said exasperatedly as she tugged on my hand.

"Squirt, don't worry, Emmett's not going any where, and he'll still be there, no matter how fast we walk," I told her.

"Yeah, but Jasper, will Emmy be able to play with us?" Bella asked as she slowed down, and walked next to me.

"I'm sure Emmett will be able to play with us," I answered my sister as we were walking across the yard onto the drive way.

Before my sister can respond, Emmett came outside and I heard him say, "Hey guys."

Excited to see Emmett, Bella let go of my hand and ran towards Emmett while saying, "Emmett!"

"Hey squirt, how are you?" Emmett asked as he picked her up once she reached him.

"I'm good, Emmy?" I heard my sister ask, as I approached the two.

"Yes, oh miss short one?" Emmett asked as he ruffled up her hair.

"Emmy!" Bella exclaimed as she giggled, then she got serious as a seven year old could and asked, "Emmett, can you come to the park with us?"

"Well, I'm not sure, most likely, let me go ask alright?" Emmett replied as he set her down.

"Okay, but you better hurry, so we can have time to play," Bella responded.

"I will short stuff," Emmett replied as he went back inside.

"Do you think Emmy's mommy and daddy will let him go to the park with us?" Bella asked innocently.

"I'm sure they'll let him, but if he can't then he can't alright squirt?" I told her honestly.

"Okay," Bella replied then turned around to face the front door waiting patiently for Emmett to come back outside.

No more than five minutes later Emmett came back outside, and faced Bella and said, "Well squirt..."

Before Emmett could finish his sentence, Bella had interrupted with tears in her eyes and asked, "You can't come can you?"

"Shorty, you didn't let me finish," Emmett told her as he bent down to her level.

"Sorry," Bella replied as she looked to the ground.

"Hey its okay, so, you want me to come to the park with you or not?" Emmett asked her with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I want you too," Bella answered quietly.

"Well then, where's that smile at? Cause whether or not you like it, I'm coming to the park with you," Emmett told her.

"Really?" Bella asked excitedly.

"Yes really, now what are we waiting for? Let's go," Emmett told her as he got up.

"Jasper! Did you hear? Emmy can come with," Bella asked as she turned to face me.

"I know, you ready to head to the park?" I asked her, as I took her hand as we started walking towards the park.

"Yep," Bella asked happily.

TBC...

**a/n: sorry for the short chp, but at least its better than nothing...and thanks for reading and if you could please leave a review, it would be appreciated, again, not sure if i'm gonna keep going with this, haven't decided...thanks again for reading...**

**tricia-bean-marie23**


	14. sorry last an: REALLY need your impute

a/n:

Okay, so i've been trying to think this over, and figure out what the heck im gonna do, but I think, I might take this story down...i have came up with another story, I wanna put up, but I think I mite hold that off till I get plenty of it written out, and I feel REALLY bad about this story...soo if I can get SOME kind of impute on this story, that would be great, I REALLY need to know how this story is doing, i've seen a lot of hits, but NO reviews...and its kinda depressing if u ask me...

so if you can PLEASE give me your guys' impute on this story, it would be GREATLY appreciated, and idk if I can come up with another chp or not...i can't think...and personally idk where this is going, and idk if you guys are into it or not, so PLEASE, give me your impute...thanks if you do...

tricia-bean-marie23


End file.
